rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghosts of Celebrities
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and Poil have a birthday surprise for Spooky but he thought that everyone forgot his birthday. Plot Once upon a time, when Spooky was shocked because today is his birthday and every year on his birthday, when Casper, Poil and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) throw him a surprise party, they humiliates him and Spooky can't stand a surprise no more. Meanwhile in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Xiangliang, Zuiqi, Shuxien, Fa'er-Nuo and their immortal friends heard everything about Spooky and he doesn't like surprise party so they must go to Whipstaff Manor and warn Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang about it. Spooky saw his girlfriend, Poil is on her way to Whipstaff Manor and he look at her talking to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat about the surprise party for Spooky and he knew this day would come so he goes through the house and demands them to cut that out with the party, but Casper told him that they are not talking about the party, they're talking about something else so they have to see their friends like Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny, Peter, Dudley, Nell, Crusader, Rags and Hot Stuff immediately and Spooky was so releaved and than he told the gang if he heard about party ever again, he never wanted to speak to them again so he left. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and Poil told Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios that Spooky doesn't like parties at all, so they can call the A team (Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny, Peter, Miranda, the Witch Sisters, Dudley, Nell, Inspector Fenwick, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Stumbo, Grandpa Blaze, Hot Stuff's family and Princess Charma), the B team (George, Richie, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard, Regina, Magnolia, Tookie, Irona, Gloria, Professor Keenbean, Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey, Fillmore, Herman, Katnip, Susan, Lotta, Nick, his parents and Dot) and the C team (Gidney, Cloyd, Little Fairy, Aesop, Junior, Fern, Kurt, Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Jimmy, Graham, Ra, Mantha, the Angels Officers, Toulee, Crystal, Olivia, Hannah, Ranger William, Grace and the Double Angels) to search some hiding place where Spooky can't know what are they planning. Meanwhile in the other place, the A team started to search for a hidden place for Spooky's birthday until they find something that's under so they can hide the party there so Spooky can't know where it is. The B team are looking for their items for the party until they did so they all take it to the hidden place where the A team found. As for the C team, they have to make something to find some music for the party at the hidden place, when they can finish putting up the party at the hidden place, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat must find Spooky immediately. Spooky is very happy because there's no party this time but suddenly he see Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat and they lied to Spooky and there's no party this time, so the gang took Spooky to somewhere else and then they all made their way to the underground and everyone surprised Spooky as he was so very shocked and couldn’t believe that the gang trick him this time and Dudley told him that they were just wanted to make him happy so he and the others are very proud of him so Spooky gut use to a ghost of celebrities and everyone lives happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes